You Miss Me
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Ups! Tak kena lagi, Shizu-chan. Kalau kau rindu padaku, katakan saja. Tak usah malu-malu dan melemparkan semua benda di sekitarmu itu," My first fict in this fandom, IzaShizu, OOC, gaje. Mind to RnR?


**A/N: This is my first fict in this fandom. ****Maaph kaLo aneh. Jadi, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai. *bungkuk***

**Bantuan berupa makanan atau yang lainnya juga ndak apa-apa. *gampared*

* * *

**

**Durarara! a.k.a Dulalala! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Warning: Positive OOC, gaje, abaL, shounen-ai yang tersembunyi (?) **

**_****You Miss Me_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Aku tak merindukannya! Sampai kapan pun rasa rinduku padanya tak 'kan pernah ada! Pada si kutu busuk itu!"

"_Are you sure_, Shizuo-nii?"

"_Yes, absolutely sure_."

"Lihat saja nanti, nii-chan. Kau pasti merasa kesepian tak ada dia."

"Diamlah, Kasuka!"

**_a.n.t_**

"Cih, apa maksudnya merindukan kutu busuk itu? Aku tak butuh dia! Tak ada dia lebih baik." Pemuda blonde itu kini mengambil sebatang rokok yang ada dalam sakunya. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celana, mencari-cari sebuah pemantik api untuk menyalakan benda bernikotin itu.

Angin semilir berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang sang Heiwajima.

Setelah api merah menyala, dihisapnya aroma _mint_ pada rokok itu. Kemudian, dihembuskannya perlahan asap putih ke udara.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menyusuri wilayah kota Ikebukuro. Suasana dingin dengan suara serangga malam yang bersahut-sahutan menjadi penghias perjalanan Shizuo saat ini.

Sepi. Sangat sepi hingga angin yang berhembus pun dapat terdengar. Hari ini memang sangat berbeda. Sang pengganggu atau sebut saja Orihara Izaya menghilang dari kehidupan seorang Heiwajima Shizuo. Dan hal ini disebabkan oleh hal konyol.

Orihara Izaya memenangkan undian berhadiah untuk berlibur ke negara lain, Italia.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shizuo saat berita itu datang. Senang? Sedih karena ditinggalkan? Atau yang lainnya? Jawaban rahasia yang terdapat dalam hati Shizuo. Dan kini perasaan bosan mulai bergelayut dalam hatinya. Bosan karena tak ada seorang pengganggu di dekatnya. Seorang Orihara Izaya.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, menit atau bahkan setiap detik pemuda berambut hitam dengan seringaian manisnya itu pasti muncul di hadapan Shizuo. Penuh kejutan dan senyuman. Ekspresi melecehkan dan merendahkan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang ada dalam keseharian Shizuo. Tapi kali ini, semuanya hilang. Sosok itu tak ada untuknya.

"Che, kutu busuk!" gumam Shizuo seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman kota.

Puntung rokok yang telah mengecil itu dibuangnya di atas trotoar. Dan sebuah injakan pun mematikan benda yang telah menciut itu.

Pandangan mata cokelat Shizuo mengarah pada sebuah air mancur di pusat taman kota. Gemericik air yang terdengar membuat suasana yang ada berubah dengan drastis. Dan Shizuo sangat menikmati suasana tersebut. Ringan tanpa beban. Pikirannya pun terlarut dalam buaian suara merdu itu.

"Shizu-chan!" panggil seseorang dengan suara khas miliknya.

Hancur sudah suasana nyaman yang melingkupi hati Shizuo. Suara orang itu sangat dikenalnya. Suara orang itu sangat dibencinya. dan itu adalah suara orang yang sebenarnya telah ditunggu-tunggu dalam hati Shizuo. Mungkin.

"Yo, Shizu-chan!" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan _coat_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Shizuo.

"IZAYAA!" teriak pemuda _blonde_ dengan suara lantangnya. Sebuah senyum lebar menghias di wajah Izaya setelah panggilannya dijawab oleh pemuda yang dirindukannya itu.

SET!

Sebuah bangku taman melayang ke arah Izaya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, sang pemuda tampan dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Sebuah seringaian terlihat lagi dari wajah porselen-nya.

"Ahahaha... Shizu-chan, kau tak berubah. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah begini. Kau merindukanku, kan?"

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MERINDUKANMU, KUTU! TAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"Oh? Benarkah itu? Tapi, kurasa tidak. Kau pasti merindukanku, Shizu-chan. Sini biar kupeluk,"

"Jangan bercanda!" Shizuo berlari mengambil sebuah tong sampah besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya, lagi. Emosi ketika melihat sang informan itu langsung meluap dan meledak-ledak seperti sekarang ini.

Dan sebuah fakta mengatakan bahwa Heiwajima Shizou sangat merindukan Orihara Izaya.

"Kau merindukanku, Shizu-chan. Kekeke..."

"Brengsek kau, KUTU!"

SET!

Sebuah _street sign_ 'No Parking' meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah Izaya. Benda ketiga yang dilemparkan Shizuo kepada 'kutu' miliknya.

"Ups! Tak kena lagi, Shizu-chan. Kalau kau rindu padaku, katakan saja. Tak usah malu-malu dan melemparkan semua benda di sekitarmu itu,"

"DIAM KAU, KUTU BUSUKK!" Sebuah _vending machine_ telah terangkat di udara. Dan sang pelempar telah bersiap untuk membidik mangsanya.

"Jangan dilempar, Shizu-chan. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara,"

"Berbicara?" seru Shizuo dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Aneh. Sangat aneh seorang 'kutu' mengajak ia berbicara. "Apa?"

"Eng... Shizu-chan, maukah kau ikut bersamaku untuk berlibur ke Italia? Tiket undian ini..." Izaya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. "... ada dua," lanjutnya menampakkan dua buah tiket undian berhadiah di depan Shizuo.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku, kutu bodoh?"

"Aku mengajakmu pergi berlibur dengan menggunakan tiket ini," Sebuah senyum palsu menghias di wajah sang informan tampan itu.

Shizou yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Otaknya mulai berpikir apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda di depannya. Dan sepersekian detik jawaban pun datang.

"JA-JANGAN BERCANDA, IZAYAA!"

Malu bercampur marah. Kedua perasaan yang ada dalam hati Shizou ketika menyadari arti kalimat yang dikatakan Izaya.

Izaya-mengajak-Shizuo-berlibur. Dengan dua tiket dan itu diperuntukkan untuk mereka berdua. Ya, hanya mereka berdua.

_Vending machine_ pun akhirnya meluncur mengenai Izaya. Izaya yang terlambat untuk menghindari serangan itu terbaring kaku di atas trotoar dengan sebuah _vending machine_ yang menimpanya.

"Shizu...chan..."

"Rasakan kau, Kutu!"

Dan pemuda blonde pun berbalik meninggalkan tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. "Kutu busuk pengganggu!" serunya pelan, menahan gejolak yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

**...****OMAKE...**

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan, Izaya?"

"Apanya?"

"Rasa rindumu hilang, 'kan?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Tapi, kau terlihat lebih segar setelah bertemu dengannya,"

"Akh! Kau salah lihat, Kasuka!" Sosok pirang yang menyudahi pembicaraan itu pun beranjak meninggalkan sang adik yang menampakkan sebuah senyuman. "Berbohong saja tidak bisa. Nii-chan merindukan Izaya. Ahahaha..."

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
